Human behavior is a range of traits, characteristics and reactions that are exhibited by humans wherein the behaviors are influenced by factors such as but not limited to culture, emotions, values and attitudes. Depending upon the social parameters behavior typically falls either within or outside of socially acceptable parameters. Human behavior is experienced in different stages throughout a lifetime and different behavioral traits are exhibited at different stages throughout an individuals development.
Once an individual has reached adulthood behavioral traits are typically engrained. Some of the traits or patterns can lead to negative consequences such as but not limited substance abuse or weight gain. Negative behavioral traits influence the behavioral symptoms such as the aforementioned and can lead to many types of problems within the individual's life that ultimately affects their relationships, self-esteem and many other parameters of their lives. Individuals will routinely attempt to correct a behavioral trait that is resulting in an undesirable symptom such as but not limited to weight gain. Conventional methods of behavioral modification include counseling and/or group therapy wherein the individual will work with a professional to diagnose the root cause of the behavior and attempt to assist the individual in directing a change in that behavior so as to produce a desired outcome.
One issue with conventional counseling or group therapy is the lack of a reward element or visual reminder of an achieved goal or objective. During conventional counseling or group therapy providing motivation of the individual and acknowledgement of their accomplished tasks or objectives provide a greater probability of success. A basic desire for humans is to receive a reward or some sort of gratification for achieving an objective or milestone during their process of altering a behavior to achieve a desired result. While counseling and/or group therapy has proven to be effective offering a reward element that provided visual signals of milestone accomplishments and further providing an achievement reward objective would significantly improve desired behavioral modification and drive results.